Warmetal 40K
by SoulVikingofZant
Summary: In an event which brings four unlikely worlds together in a strange and dangerous galaxy, this group must face all that awaits them. In the 41st Millenium, there is only ... the De Danaan and her new crew? AU.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Canon Characters and worlds are not owned by me. Warhammer 40K belongs to Games Workshop. Toaru Majutsu no Indekkusu "A Certain Magical Index" Katekyō Hittoman Ribōn! "Katekyō Hitman Reborn!", Furumetaru Panikku! "Full Metal Panic!" and Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Ken'ichi "History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi" belongs to their respective owners

Warning: Death of characters and dark parts ahead due to the nature of WH 40K. So if you are a child or weak at heart then turn away from this story. You have been warned.

Author's Notes: Now before you read, this is my first attempt at writing with the lore for WH 40K so there will be some mistakes. Same goes for the others, bare with me if you find any. Not the best writer out there so you may find some mistakes. Any feed back as long as it is constructive is always welcomed so feel free to post. Thank you and enjoy what you read.


	2. Chapter 1, pt 1

(Chapter 1 – In the 41st, Dorothy – Part 1)

"Captain Tessa! Someone get first aid ASAP." A voice spoke as a young woman lay on the ground with part of her face covered in blood. Slowly opening up one of her eyes, all she could see was blurry visions. People were running around her trying to get a hold of things.

"What happened?" Tessa asked in a low whisper. All she could remember was investigating an anomaly near southern part of Japan.

A hand helped her hand up as first thing she could make out was black hair. "Captain, we are still trying to find out. However, you need to focus because of that concussion to your head."

Tessa touched the face gently. "Please tell me what is going on. This won't stop me and no objections."

"Affirmative. Right now, the Tuatha De Danaan appears to be in space and has been changed quite a bit. Our current location is unknown." The young man spoke in a very refined manner but was slightly sweating.

"Anything else Sergeant? I need to know everything that is happening." Tessa commanded able to see a bit more clearly the young man's face. "Sousuke, please."

"We may also have some guests aboard including Miss Chidori and her friends. Currently, they are being held in the mess hall. That is all." Sousuke spoke, knowing that lying would end out bad for him. "Now, please just focus."

"Sorry but I need to run this ship and check on our guests. I am this ship's captain so this won't stop me from doing my job. Please inform your teammates to meet me in the mess hall." Tessa wanted to make sure that Kaname and the others were safe.

"Negative." Sousuke spoke with a sigh before using a first aid kit to bandage up her head wound. Helping her up from the floor he began to carry her on his back. "Forgive me, Captain, for my rudeness however you are in no condition to be alone. The Mess hall is in this direction."

Before Tessa could object, he began to walk carefully down the hallway. "It is just me or are these halls a bit bigger then I remember them?"

Sousuke nodded as they continued to walk. "As I said earlier, the Tuatha De Danaan had changed when we woke up."

=====

"Ok, Melissa. I learned my lesson. No flirting with the guests." A blond man was hanging upside down as another woman held a sword to his neck. "Please put away the sharp pointy blade. Miss Shigure Kosaka."

Melissa sighed before tapping the shoulder of Shigure. "You can stop now. Sorry for his behavior, Kurtz is usually like that but he means no harm."

Shigure nodded before sheathing her blade.

A teenaged boy walked up to the group and bowed apologetically. "I must apologize for my master behavior. She has to deal with another pervert on a daily basis."

"I am not a pervert, just being friendly since we are all still learning about each other." Kurts objected to being called that since he was trying to break the ice.

Melissa laughed a bit. "It's ok. Kenichi, was it? I also have to deal with a pervert on a daily basis. So don't worry about it. Anyway, we do need to get people more used to talking with each other."

Before anyone could talk, a door opened as Sousuke entered the room with Tessa. "Ok, we are here. Miss Chidori, please help me set down her gently?"

"Sure." Kaname nodded as she helped him get Tessa on one of the benches. "Is she ok?"

"I am fine, just a mild concussion. Now, who are the extra guests?" Tessa's head was spinning as she was forcing herself.

"Ok, other than Kaname and her friends. We got Ryōzanpaku, Academy City and Vongola Famiglia with their own allies. That makes up the whole list of groups and here are all the names." Melissa handed her a folder and sighed. "That is no mild concussion, Captain."

"She is being quite stubborn in the matter." Sousuke sighed before sitting down next to Kaname.

Kurtz sighed as he was worried as well about Tessa but also because he was starting to get dizzy from hanging upside down. "Yeah, Captain. Allow yourself to rest from what has happened. Also, can someone cut me down now?"

Shigure walked back over to Kurt and untied him as a thud was heard. "Don't touch."

Tessa started to read the names with their specific characteristics, focusing on leaders. First there was Hayato Furinji who was the martial artist elder of Ryōzanpaku. Next was Kamijou Touma who was a kind of a student leader with a mysterious ability. After him was Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vogola Familiglia's current heir who had experience with time travel. Now those were the main leaders, extra leaders included Niijima Haruo from the Shinpaku Alliance and Dino from the Chiavarone Famiglia. Her head started to hurt more as she realized she may have underestimated her wounds. "Second Lieutenant Mao. You and Commander Mardukas are to take over command of the Tuatha De Danaan."

The crew that was in the room placed their heads down as Melissa looked at Tess. "Commander Mardukas is MIA. We searched the ship but no signs of him were found."

Kaname hugged Tessa. "Don't worry. I bet the old man is back in our time."

"We should focus on find out where we are and why we are in space." A man dressed in an Italian suit spoke as he looked at the group. "It has to do with that strange anomaly we all experienced before arriving at this situation. What do you say, Lal?"

Another woman with a pair of goggles and a gun on her back nodded. "I have to agree, Reborn. Plus I would like to know how we are back to our original forms."

One of the crew ran in with a teenager before they messed with something. "We found something you might like to see."

Kenichi smiled as he patted the Teenager on the back. "Way to go, Niijima. I know that this was Alien Tech."

"That is where you are wrong. Show them what we managed to pry from the ship's data." Niijima seemed worried about something.

=====

Suddenly one of the black screens turned on to show a two headed eagle with the words 'Imperium' below it. Gregorian type chanting began to be heard as the video started playing. "This is Brother-Captain Kragius of the Adaptus Astartes Blood Ravens Chapter's Third Company. We have found that this warp storm is the result of a cult finally making its move. This cult was indeed short lived after we took action and secured an artifact but the Inquisition later confiscated. Something was odd about that artifact they revered to as the Tempus Limina. However, the Inquisitor has deemed the further searching in the matter against the Emperor's will so I can't tell what power it has." The screen turned off as everyone in the mess hall seemed to be taking that in.

Niijima waited for a while before giving them the cold news. "That was dated Millennium Forty-One year Five Hundred. Technically speaking, we are in the far future and this ship is human technology."

"So we traveled through time." Reborn looked down in thought before looking back up. "I suggest we all take time since we are currently stationary. Tsuna, follow me. We need to talk about something."

Melissa nodded as Reborn and Tsuna left. "All right, we are going to currently assign living Quarters so we all can rest. So please wait until I and a few others finish our talk in the debriefing room." She left.

Kaname was messing with her hair a bit as she looked at Tessa. "We seemed to have gotten in another interesting mess."

Tessa nodded as she leaned on the table. "We need to find out what that anomaly was. I am afraid we have to wait until more data is unlocked by our guys. Good thing we got Sergeant Sagara here to protect us."

Sousuke was starting to sweat a bit. "Yes, it is my duty to protect you and our guests."

"Hey, I don't need protection not from a child like you." One of the men from Ryōzanpaku, Shio Sakaki, spoke as he finished his beer. "You are too weak."

"Master, please. We don't want to make enemies with the others here. They are as confused as we are about all this." Kenichi tried to reason with him before looking at Sousuke. "Sorry for that."

"I accept your apology and offer up my own. Sorry if I disrespected you by saying that." Sousuke bowed his head to Sakaki.

Sakaki tossed up the bottle and punched it once before it shattered completely. "Apology accepted, Kid."

Another person got up but this time from the Vongola Famiglia, Kyoya Hibari. He seemed to be in a similar train of thought as he pulled out his tonfas.

"Hey, Hibari. Don't do anything rash now." One of his group, Hayato Gokudera, said cautiously.

Hibari turned to Hayato before back at Sakaki. "I want to bite him to death."

Kenichi opened up his mouth to object but saw the look in both their eyes. It was clear that they wanted to battle each other. "Master Akisame, please help."

The white eyes master sighed as he was sitting on the floor. "I want to see how it turns out. Remember we know nothing of the strength of those with us. Unless you want to fight him." A smile was on his face.

Kenichi sighed before looking back at the two warriors. "This is your doing. Fine but please don't do this again. We need to be on good terms with them."

"Well, that ruins my fun but I would like to see how he fares against our Disciple." Sakaki seemed to relax as he grabbed another beer bottle from a bag.

Hibari didn't even give Kenichi time as he suddenly launched his attacks. "I'll bite you to death."

Kenichi blocked a few of the attacks as he was sent flying a few feet. Landing hard on his back, he jumped up and was able to block another assault. His opponent was not a push over as each hit was fast, hard and precise. Seeing an opening, he pushed through it with a single punch. Hibari was sent a few inches as he blocked that punch. Getting back into his stance, his eyes were locked on to his prey as he began another assault. This time Kenichi countered by batting away the weapon before going in for another punch. However Hibari was faster as he brought down his tonfas on his back. Getting hit, he was tackled into the wall before both of them stood.

"You are indeed strong." Kenichi commented as they seemed to just stand there.

Hibari didn't speak as a purple flame started to cover his tonfas. It was like he finally gotten serious as he took a more refined stance.

"This battle is now over" Akisame said as he got up. "Interesting, using your chi in such a manner."

Before anyone could do anything, Reborn entered the room and saw the scene. "Causing trouble already. Verde has finally turned back on some of the non-life support systems. One of them is very interesting."

"Thank you, Reborn. I find you interesting as well." A female voice was heard. "I am Dana, special system for this ship."

=====

In the debriefing room, Niijima was tied up on a chair. "I told you that I am not a Terrorist just your standard evil overlord." Just a few minutes earlier, he tried to manipulate a few people.

Melissa shot him a glance. "Quiet."

"Forgive Kenichi's friend, he can be a bit eccentric at times." Hayato spoke as he stroked his beard. "Now, I do agree with the current arraignments with who takes what rooms."

Touma nodded too. "Same here. What about you, Tsuna?"

Tsuna had finished thinking and smiled. "No complaints here."

"Good. Now I am temporary captain until Tessa gets better." Melissa was rubbing her temple. "So I want to ask you to keep a chain of command with a counsel for now. The head will be me until Tessa comes back."

"Hey, I want to be the co-leader." Niijima smiled as he slipped out of the ropes.

Hayato sighed before touching his shoulder. "I don't think you should be pushing your luck."

One of the crew came in and bowed. "Second Lieutenant Mao. We got some of the other systems to work including Dana who has also changed."

Melissa looked at him, both worried and relieved. "In what way?"

"Well, Ma'am. Reborn was able to have a casual chat with her." The crew member replied as he handed her a report. "It consisted of talks about the crew and guest, she showed preference towards certain members on board."


	3. Chapter 1, pt 2

(Chapter 1 – In the 41st, Dorothy – Part 2)

"Dana…." Tessa was a bit surprised. "Do you have record of what has happened to us?"

"Yes, Captain Testarossa. The anomaly was of warp origin which we passed through. After which, we merged with an abandoned ship. It was an Exorcist Class Grand Cruiser of the Imperial Navy." Dana replied.

"What is the Warp?" Reborn was curious about it since the recording.

"The Warp which is also known as the Immaterium among other names is a parallel dimension made of pure psychic energy. It is used by most races as a way to travel faster than light. However, it is not without dangers." Dana turned the screen to show a picture of a storm in space warping reality around it.

One of the people from Academy City got up, Misaka Mikoto. "What do you mean by psychic energy and what are the dangers?"

"When I mean Psychic energies, I do mean the very thoughts and ideas of all sentient beings. With this came the forces known as Chaos. The Daemonic entities and those who have fallen serve four terrible beings called Gods. " The Screen changed to show a drawing of a Daemon slaughtering an army of humans.

Mostly everyone covered their mouths in shock, disgust and terror at the drawing. Reborn took that all in before leaning on the wall. "Chaos. From that recording, seems like certain groups have found ways of fight back this terror."

Misaka nodded. "They must have found a way to fight back those Daemons."

"You both are correct. The Imperium has found ways of combating Chaos with the most common being Psykers. These are people who can wield psychic energies however Psykers are the most in tuned with the warp and thus can become twisted." Dana turned off the screen. "It takes great discipline and faith for a Psyker because of this."

Misaka turned to another of her group who was wearing white nun clothing, Index, before back at Reborn. "Faith? As in the Church?"

Reborn just shrugged. "Most likely. Dana, clarify on the matter."

Dana turned back on the screen to show a skeletal remains of someone who was sitting on a golden throne with wires sticking in and out of it. "The Imperium does have a church called The Ecclesiarchy which worships this being, The God-Emperor. He is the Sovereign and God of Humanity who is also a Guardian. Ten Millennia ago, an event called the Horus Heresy left him in such a state that they use the Golden Throne to preserve his essence. His essence guides and protects the Imperium to this very day even though he can no longer physically defend it."

Index was thinking on all of this stuff. "What are the Tenets of The Ecclesiarchy?"

Dana put the five on the screen. "These are the Key Tenets, each Imperial Cult have different Tenets however these five are enforced."

Misaka saw the third one and shivered. "To purge the heretic, beware the psyker and mutant, and abhor the alien…"

"What is the Adeptus Astartes?" Akisame asked to quickly change the subject.

"Adeptus Astartes are more commonly known as Space Marines. Originally twenty genetically-engineered males were created from the God-Emperor's own genetic code. Known as Primarchs, each lead a legion of genetically augmented superior warriors that had Primarch's genetic material. However one of them was twisted by Chaos and led half of the legions against the Imperium. Horus the favored son of the God-Emperor had betrayed him, thus causing the Horus Heresy and being killed by his father in the final battle. Those who sided with Horus left to become the Chaos Marines while those who remained true to the Imperium were branded heroes." Dana showed a picture of a space marine holding up his Chapter's Banner.

=====

Tsuna was walking back as he nearly ran into two people he didn't expect. "Adult Lambo and I-pin. But I didn't hear an explosion."

Lambo shrugged. "I was just doing a job then I am suddenly here. What is weird is that we haven't gone back."

"Wait. How long have you been switched?" Tsuna was worried.

"Umm, around an hour or so." I-pin explained. "What is happening?"

"Yeah, there are new faces." Lambo pointed out.

Tsuna gave a sigh as he told him what he knew. "That is it. Right now, I am going back to the mess hall to give everybody their rooms."

Lambo just stood there before looking disappointed. "Well, guess we are stuck in the future."

"Until we find out how to get back." Tsuna said before entering the mess hall to see mostly everyone looking depressed.

Kenichi was looking down as he saw his hands.  
Hayato got up and smiled lightly. "Boss. So where are we going to be staying at?"

"Dana can you show them the layout of the rooms?" Tsuna asked as the screen changed to reveal a few rows of rooms. "Level A and B are considered the civilian and crew area. Level C and D are considered the soldier area. Level E is considering the command area. Levels A, B, C and D have sixty rooms. A and C are male only while B and D are female only."

Sousuke nodded. "So who is going to be on level E?"

"Tessa, Xanxus, Touma, Hayato, Nejiima, Dino, Yuni and I will be staying in separate rooms. Melissa was clear on the separation of both men and women but also ranks." Tsuna was starting to get depressed from the mood in the room. "Now, why is everyone so down?"

Reborn looked at him, hiding his thoughts. "We learned a little bit about the future. It is a very grim place indeed."

Touma entered the room as Misaka and Index ran over to him as he heard Reborn. "If it is bothering you guys so much then why don't you take your mind off it right now. I assume people are hungry."

Kaname got up and smiled. "Yeah. I will go make food for everyone."

"We are helping." Kyoko and Haru spoke up.

Miu walked up. "Me too."

Misaka and Index let go and joined the small group. "Count us in."

Chrome joined the group. "If you don't mind, I will like to help."

Yuni joined the group as well. "I would love to help."

Kaname raise her fist in the air. "Alright. Let's make some meals for everybody!"

As the group left, Reborn pulled Kenichi, Touma and Tsuna and Sousuke to the side. "We need to get more information on the current status of this future."

"Do you want us to keep this from everyone?" Touma asked quietly.

"It is better if we tell them. They are part of this and would be wrong if we didn't tell them." Tsuna pointed out.

"But then again, it would trouble them even more." Kenichi sighed.

Sousuke just looked up. "Affirmative. We need to know more about this future because we need to find allies and resources."

Tsuna nodded in agreement as he looked at Reborn. "Ok, let us keep this a secret for now. Once we got some of the stuff, we will tell everyone."

"That is fine by me." Kenichi looked down. "I am still getting used to all this."

"Same here. Once we got down a good amount, we do need to act in some way." Touma pointed out.

Reborn smiled. "You can leave that to me. Now, let's go back to the tables."

Sousuke walked back to Tessa. "He just wanted to know something."

=====

Hayato the Elder was in one of the other tactical rooms with the other masters. "So that is it."

"Yes Elder. I looked a bit deeper into the matter." Sakaki had another beer bottle. "Currently all form of martial arts is geared toward one goal…"

"The Killing Fist…" Akisame looked at the Elder. "… In this grim future, constant war is a fact of life and to survive means to kill."

"Such a dark future indeed. Is there no way for the Saving Fist to survive?" Hayato the Elder asked.

Akisame looked down as he knew the answer. "We must avoid conflict whenever possible."

Shigure nodded in agreement. "Avoid conflict."

Sakaki took a swig before sighing. "So what is the plan? Do we personally sit out these battles and watch?"

"Yes. However, this does require further debate." Hayato the Elder stroked his beard. "We may need to deem it necessary to do the same for this ship. Now, let's head back so we can grab food."

=====

Melissa was in the control room as she peered over the captain's area. "That was the shields you just turned back on, Verde."

"This Imperium Tech is very interesting. I may want to take a closer look later." Verde replied as a lab coat could be seen.

"Better not thinking about using this ship or anyone in it as an experiment." A blond man could be seen with a sniper, Colonnello, commented from the railing on the captain's area. "Or try to take over the system, which includes you too."

Niijima's head popped out from under a panel. "Like I need this ship to rule the galaxy."

Verde sighed as he continued to work. "He already tried, along with assortment of other failures to take over the ship."

"Ok, I am personally assigning a watch dog on you after you help Verde." Melissa was fed up with his attempts to seize power. "You are just too dangerous to leave alone and in the wrong care."

"Hey. Don't blame me for that. You haven't helped my power thirst. In fact, you should give me a position in the little counsel. I would love to be the second in command however, being in charge of the forces would be a great substitute." Niijima then suddenly ducked back into the panel as a gunshot was heard. "Got it, being quiet."

Colonnello began to laugh a bit as he turned to look at Melissa. "You could really be persuasive when you need to be."

"Could you not damage this room?" Verde complained as he turned on another system which was the comms.

"Sorry, Verde. I have to deal with a potential threat to this ship." Melissa took out a beer can. "All this stress."

Colonnello also grabbed a can and started to drink. "It is tough work just handing that trouble maker."

Melissa nodded before drinking as well. "I don't want Tessa to push herself with that injury. All this is needed so the captain can rest and take time to settle into certain facts."

Verde got shocked as he listened. "Like we are in the future with no clue on getting back, not to mention the fact enemies could be lurking around every corner."

"Yeah, enemies like Chaos. And here I thought I won the title of greatest evil." Niijima complained as he continued to work.


	4. Chapter 1, pt 3

(Chapter 1 – In the 41st, Dorothy – Part 3)

Misaka was helping Kaname and Haru make enough salad. Haru noticed that she was a bit distracted with something. "Hey what is wrong?"

"It is nothing." Misaka was moving a bit faster as she chopped the tomatoes.

"It is alright if you are worried." Kaname pointed out. "Basically we are all worried."

Haru nodded in agreement as she finished with the mushrooms. "Yeah."

"If you can keep a secret, I am worried about Chaos. After learning about how those with psychic abilities are targeted, it makes me nervous." Misaka finished with the tomatoes. "The students of Academy City are espers."

"Is Index an esper?" Kaname asked calmly.

"No, I am a Magician." Index pointed out. "Touma is also not an Esper."

"He is not? What is he then?" Haru raised an eyebrow.

Misaka sighed. "He has a strange power trapped in the right hand of his, Imagine Breaker. I still don't what it truly is but it is neither magic nor esper."

Miu smiled a bit as she finished with the soup. "Seems like we are all done here."

Kaname looked at all the food. "All right, let's get some of the boys to carry all this food."

=====

Finally most of the systems were on as Verde crawled from under the panel he was under. "All right, I will finish the rest once I get some food in me."

"Everyone take a break and let's head down to the mess hall. That includes you, Niijima." Melissa trained her gun at where he was hiding. "You go first."

"You don't have to be so hostile about it. I will gladly go first if you ask me politely like a…" Niijima started up again only to have a bullet fly above him. "Point taken. It would be my honor to go first."

Verde just sighed as he cleaned his glasses. "Next time you cause her to shoot in a room with fun technology, I will electrocute you."

Colonnello finished his beer. "Well, time to grab some grub."

Niijima popped from under his panel and crawled to the door before opening it. "You have not seen the last of me. Now to begin my plan." Running out the door, he dodged a few bullets while throwing out paper with the words 'Niijima Haruo, Forty-First Millennium, Vice president of the Counsel'.

Melissa picked up one of the papers and crushed it. "I am going to make sure that never happens. Colonnello, please ask if Kurtz can toss him into the brig and keep an eye on him. Need to talk with Verde about having his room specially modified."

Colonnello nodded as he left.

Verde leaned right next to her and looked unimpressed. "He is annoying as Skull is. Anyway, what would you like to alter in his room?"

"Can you set up an external locking system so whenever we need to toss in it, he can't escape? Also if he tried to mess with the locking system, make sure it sets off the fire alarm in that room. That way, he soaked enough for a little bit of a shock." Melissa needed to keep him under control.

=====

Niijima was currently running through the halls, spreading his campaign papers all around. "Soon, I will control this ship and then rule the galaxy." He bumped into Kurtz.

"Heard you giving Melissa trouble." Kurtz gave a misleading smiled.

"All her fault for not recognizing my superior…" Niijima began to say before having a few hundred volts enter his system.

Kurt picked up the nearly knocked out Evil Overlord and put away the tazer. "Next time behave. Now time to chill out in the brig."

"… Yes. Accept me as your lord and master ... Must rule galaxy …" Niijima was now in his own world.

====

Meanwhile in the mess hall, people finally were sitting down as the food arrived. However, every sat in their groups in silence. Kenichi and Miu were the first to change seats. Sitting next to Sousuke, Tessa, Kaname and Melissa, they were trying to break through the barriers.

Tessa looked at Miu before finally breaking the silence. "Thanks for helping Kaname with the food."

"No problem. It was fun." Miu was cheerful.

"Affirmative. The food is indeed prepared well." Sousuke added as he was slowly eating.

"Yeah. You guys really did a great job." Kenichi rubbed the back of his head. "Plus I can actually enjoy it without certain masters trying to take my share."

Kaname smiled at this as she winked at Miu. "I think we succeeded in getting everybody's spirits up."

Index, Misaka and Touma joined them. "Mind if we sit here. I want to thank you for the food."

"I don't mind." Melissa started on another beer.

Kenichi turned to Index and Misaka. "Thanks for help make the food."

"You are welcome." Index smiled.

"All of them were great help." Kaname finished her food. "Could have never pulled it off without them."

"No problem….." Misaka was blushing a bit.

"So Sousuke, why are you in the Army?" Touma asked politely as he ate.

Melissa laughed a bit. "It's ok, you can tell them. Sorry, Tessa."

"It's fine. I agree, I think since they helped with the meal that it will be a befitting reward." Tessa smiled.

"I was recruited." Sousuke was starting to sweat a bit. "Trained as a child mercenary, I was sent to the middle east. Excuse me but I would like to ask something. When we did the list, what do you mean by strange power?"

"Have no clue on how it works but my right hand hold a power that we been calling the Imagine Breaker. Would like to show it to you guys but I would also like to eat." Touma spoke before both Sousuke and him turned to Kenichi. "What about you, how come you are a disciple and the co-leader of Shinpaku?"

Kenichi grimaced a bit as he rubbed the back of his head again. "I was bullied so I decided to join the karate club. One of the members challenged me to a fight to make me leave. So Miu here introduced me to the dojo and I survived the fight but left the club. Niijima later forced me to join however, I made sure he didn't do anything with the group."

Kaname gave an interesting look at Miu. "So you are the one that brought him to your grandfather."

Miu turned slightly red and starting eating a bit faster before coughing. "He is my first friend and I couldn't let him get beaten up."

Everyone went quiet for a while before laughter started up. Misaka wiped away a tear and smiled. "Yeah, Touma here gets beaten up all the time. Always makes his friends worry."

Touma looked at the group, pleadingly. "I try not to. Not easy going up against extremely powerful espers and mages." _Also the angels, I wonder if I now have to fight the opposite._

=====

Niijima sat in the cold metal room with a laser door. "If I can promise you a good picture of Melissa."

"No amount of bribery won't get you out of the cell." Kurtz pointed out as he was on one end of the hall as he leaned back. "Plus, I don't need pictures of Melissa."

"Ah so you two are …." Niijima devilishly grinned.

"Nope, not falling for that one." Kurtz looked up.

"Well, answer me this then. What is Mithral?" Niijima wanted to know exactly what it is.

"We are the best of the best in the field of anti-terrorist measures. Meaning we deal with people who are like you. Most of the time, those people don't make it out standing." Kurtz added with a smirk. "Oh the last guy, he tried to take over South America. Oh, Melissa put one between the eyes after he tried to bribe her."

Niijima got real quiet and looked up. "I am going to die in here. Is this truly the end of my greatness to face death?"

Kurtz began to laugh. "Boy you are gullible."

"That is cruel and unusual punishment! When I get out of here and take over this ship, you are the first to taste my wrath." Niijima said before feeling ill. Something had come over his senses. _Why do I feel like I am on holy ground?_

=====

Outside the Tuatha De Danaan, five warp points were opening up. They were surrounded by what looked like Imperial ships.

"Inquisitor, the Astropaths were correct. There is a ship just floating out here." One of the Imperial crew commented. "Shall we hail them?"

The armored man nodded, his long white hair moved gracefully. "Proceed. This ship too close to the Eye of Terror for a mere trip. Notify the Grey Knights to prepare their weapons just encase their intentions are heretical and traitorous. I would like to know why they are so close to one of tainted zones."

The crew member nodded before starting up the routines. "Hailing to them now."

Two women appeared behind the Inquisitor, the slightly older one wore similar armor as she looked at the ship. "I do not recognize that ship, Tudracus."

"Calm yourself, Larynia. We must confirm the signature." Tudracus sighed at the impatience of youth. "I don't do things rashly."

Larynia closed her eyes before letting out a deep breath. "Fine, however. I am sending my personal servant to that ship. Jade, I want you to check for any possible heresy."

The other woman knelled. "As you wish Lady Inquisitor. I will seek out any heresy that may be on that ship and burn it."

=====

Dana turned on the screen which showed in the Inquisition sign. "I have detected five ships, all with weapons armed. They are hailing us."

"Ok. I will be on bridge." Melissa got up and left the room.

"What is that sign?" Misaka asked worried.

"It is the sign of the Inquisition. The ships bare their signature. I suggest that we comply with them." Dana explained.


	5. Chapter 1, pt 4

(Chapter 1 – In the 41st, Dorothy – Part 4)

Melissa arrived at the bridge and sat down after making sure she was presentable. "Open the channel. This is Temporary Captain Melissa Mao of the Tuatha De Danaan."

On the screen, appeared the old and scared face of Tudracus. "This is Inquisitor Kalemn Tudracus of Ordo Malleus. I would like to inform you that you are close to the Eye of Terror. What has happened to your captain?"

Melissa looked at him, keeping her calm. "An accident with one of our engines gave our captain an injury to the head. We are currently fixing our systems. Our Captain is not in serious condition."

"So this accident was bad enough to affect your systems. I would like to ask where your ship was heading, if you don't mind." Tudracus glanced at his partner.

"We were heading to investigate a rumor in this area." Melissa explained.

Tudracus nodded. "I see. I would like to send someone to your ship. She is my associate's trusted member and she will verify your story."

"Of course. Tuatha De Danaan, out." Melissa said before the screen turned off. Her hand was shaking a bit. "That man, he had already judged this ship before talking to me. It was like he wanted to see if his judgment was right."

"That is the job of the Inquisitor. What is your command?" Dana asked.

"Can we escape if things go south?" Melissa gave a deep breath.

"No. Their weapons are aimed and trained at us." Dana replied as she put up a map of the surrounding systems. "Closest system would be Fenris."

Melissa looked down before getting up. "Ok, inform the others about our guest. I would like Sousuke to join me in the landing bay area."

======

Tudracus sighed before turning to see the look on Larynia. "Once Jade verifies the truth, we will act with appropriate measures. What has the search revealed about them?"

Larynia looked away. "No such record of that particular vessel. However it has the signature of being part of the Blood Ravens. This could be an error within the Administratum but it seems unlikely."

"Proceed with caution, Seraphim Torvin. We do not know what Heresy could lurk on that ship." Tudracus spoke as Jade left.

=====

Niijima sneezed as he was shivering in the corner of his cell. "I don't like this feeling. Someone is talking about me."

=====

"We are going to have a guest." Dana informed the mess hall. "Sousuke is needed in the Land Bay."

Sousuke got up. "Affirmative. I will head there now." He left the mess hall.

"Tell me what has happened." Tessa was worried.

"The Inquisition is sending someone to verify our condition. Unknown about whom they sent." Dana explained.

"What is the danger we are currently facing?" Tessa asked.

"Immediate destruction of this ship is the most likely course of action." Dana replied.

"They don't mean to kill us?" Index was worried.

Kenichi eyes widened a bit as he guessed the answer. "What counts as heresy?"

Dana put up a list on the screen. "The one that all agree on is consorting with Chaos or planning to attack the Imperium."

=====

Melissa met up with Sousuke as a personal transport arrived in the landing bay. "Follow my lead, we need to get out of this mess carefully."

The landing rail landed as a white haired youth exited. Her armor was black with red trim. On her right shoulder was a flaming black cup. "I am Jade Torvin of Adepta Sororitas, Seraphim of the Order of the Ebon Chalice."

"I am Melissa Mao and this is Sousuke Sagara." Melissa greeted her.

"No need for introductions just yet. I need to see if your story is true so first I would like to see your Captain." Jade pointed out.

"We are currently eating so she is in the Mess hall." Melissa began to walk towards the exit as Sousuke followed.

"Alright. Leader the way." Jade followed them.

=====

One of the Inquisitor's crew turned around. "Warp gates detected. Three confirmed."

"Signature?" Tudracus asked as he got up from his seat.

"Their signature is confirmed. It is the Space Wolves." The crew replied.

Tudracus looked outside to see the familiar ships and sighed. "Damn, we are close to their system but not enough to break the agreement."

"We are being hailed by one of them." The crew opened up a channel as a man was glaring down at Tudracus.

"Inquisitor, this is Wolf Lord Bjorn Stormwolf. You are dangerously close to our system." The man growled at him.

Tudracus just looked at Wolf Lord Bjorn. "However, I didn't cross into your system. We are currently occupied with this ship to notice…"

"You better not be thinking about harming…." Wolf Lord Bjorn yelled in fury.

"Right now, we are attaining the exact nature of that ship. If we find them guilty of heresy then they would not be innocent." Tudracus pointed out. "I will allow you to open up another communications with the ship."

"Of course I will." Wolf Lord Bjorn motioned for them to hail the ship.

=====

Melissa had reached the door to the Mess hall before Dana was heard again. "More ships have appeared and are hailing us. Their signature is of the Space Wolves."

"This is bad." Jade commented.

Sousuke looked at her. "Why?"

Melissa began to leave towards the bridge. "I am going to take care of this. Sousuke see to it that she gets what she needs."

Jade sighed a bit before looking back at Sousuke. "The Inquisition and the Space Wolves Chapter are hostile towards each other. Now, show me to you captain so I may see her condition."

Sousuke nodded before opening up the door. "She is right here. Captain Tessa."

Tessa got up as everybody turned to see the guest. "Hello."

"I see that you have an injury." Jade looked at her before the rest of them. "Seems like the story about there being an accident seems to be the truth."

=====

Melissa arrived and sat back down as two screen opened up. One was Tudracus and the other was Wolf Lord Bjorn, who looked enraged. "This is the Tuatha De Danaan's Temporary Captian."

"I am Wolf Lord Bjorn of the Space Wolves. Seems like you are under suspicion of Heresy." Bjorn clearly stated.

"I was trying to be somewhat discreet about it." Tudracus sighed in annoyance. "Now, let's wait until the Seraphim does her job."

"It is clear that you have judged them to die. Just verifying? More like actively searching." Bjorn growled at the man.

Tudracus just coldly smiled. "I am getting tired of your accusations. Despite what you think of me, I am making sure that nothing tainted is on board."

Larynia took out something as she turned it on. "Jade, Report in."

"Just verified that story about the injury, however, there are children aboard this ship." Jade's voice came out. "There is something I need to check."

Bjorn heard and bared his teeth which showed big canines. "Don't you dare fire upon that ship. We won't have a repeat of last time."

Tudracus got up. "Since I do not want to start another war with you. This matter is left to you however, this won't be forgotten. Jade, you will be staying with the wolves until innocence or heresy is proven."

"As you wish, Lord Tudracus." Jade spoke before the link was broken.

Melissa saw the five ships belonging to the Inquisitor leaving before turning to Bjorn.

Bjorn stopped baring his teeth before relaxing a bit. "Damned Inquisitors. I would like you to follow us back to Fenris."

"We will comply." Melissa spoke before the link closed. "Can you start up the engines?"

"Not without the help of a Whispered. All movement and weapon systems are locked otherwise." Dana explained as something moved below, a white pod like device appeared.

"Tell Kaname that she is needed on the bridge. Then set course to Fenris." Melissa seemed to sink into the chair. "Please Tessa, get better soon."


End file.
